Matters of the Core
by Living In My Imagination
Summary: There's nothing like the discipline of the Corps to distract you from leaving the girl you love behind, but Fang soon discovers that the past can't simply be walked away from. Murder and marriage seem trivial as the bigger picture begins to piece together, but can a broken family come together in time to stop it all from falling apart? NB: You don't have to have seen NCIS!
1. Dock Six Shooting

**Matters of the Core**

Matters of the Core, _is a re-write of an old fanfic I started a few years back that I never got around to finishing. Of course since then there have been several more Maximum Ride novels released and my writing style has changed slightly. So I've decided after reading the first version which was entitled _Marine Ride_ that I'd update the plot as to include the Maximum Ride novels up to _Fang _[so discount everything that happened in Angel!] and just generally make it better. _

_You don't need to have read my original this one is quite different and for those of you who did read_ Marine Ride _I was really happy with the response you gave when I asked if you thought I should repost it from the beginning with the new plot etc. I do love hearing from y'all. _

_Also, I just need to add for those that may not know, that since this is a cross-over: N.C.I.S stands for Navel Criminal Investigation Service, and it's a TV show with some seriously kick-ass characters [a cast of: Gibbs, Director Vance, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Duckie and Abbie!] that I totally recommend you check out if you've never watched it! For those that have you know how great this cast is gonna be, especially when I combine them with James Patterson's lot! _

_NB: you __**don't**__ need to have seen NCIS for this story to make sense!_

_-H_

**Dock Six Shooter**

Fang's POV

I stopped doing my blog entries a few years back now, but for all you guys who avidly followed the flock's progress, and then my own when I spread my wings –so to speak- and took off by myself, I figure I should catch you up on what life has thrown my way.  
It's been four long years since the headache that was the lead-up to my leaving. In case you missed it Max and I got together, went to Africa to help some people, met a very scary rich guy who got it into his head he wanted us to join us cause [and by us, I mean Max], were introduced to "wonder-boy" Dylan who was designed to be Max's perfect half [that one hurt like a kick to the teeth], we all turned a year older, Angel kicked me and Max out of the flock, we found ourselves in loads of trouble, I died and was resurrected and then we attended a Wedding for a mutant, talking, flying dog and his regular canine lady-friend. Yeah, it was a weird as it sounds.  
And after that, when I left my beautiful Max at the Wedding reception and fled like a coward before she could stop me, well I sort of lost all sense of purpose for a while. My plan had been to recruit my own flock and do my bit in saving the world. Then it hit me, that maybe mutants didn't need to save the world, maybe the humans needed to do it for themselves, and I might just do more good living as a normal person rather than prancing about as a walking advert for the megalomaniacs who wanted a new shiny bird-kid toy to add to their collections of freaks. So I joined the Marine Core.  
So maybe humans fighting humans in different places all over the world isn't the way to save the planet, but I do believe that there are some evils that the military can save the regular people from. And people can't save the world if terrorists and dictators kill them all, can they? Anyway, that's my slightly twisted logic, but the point is that's where I ended up.  
I'm based in D.C. where no one knows who I really am. They don't know me as Fang the stony silent flying kid, but as plain ol' Sergeant Nick Fang who joined the Core right out of high-school, an orphan and a damn good soldier. I have friends who are more like brothers. I've seen human horrors to add to my mental collection of dog-crates and strange living collaborations [such as the Uber-director if you remember him from our Arctic adventures].  
But what about Max, you all ask, don't you miss her and wish you'd stayed. Well, yes and no. Hell yes to the missing her part, but leaving was right for her and the flock. And before you get ahead of yourselves I don't know if she's with Dylan. I don't know where she is or what she's doing. All I know is that I've had to try and move on to live in the human world, because running through the mazes the Whitecoats set without her was just too damn painful.

I was lounging outside the mess hall with some of the guys when I saw Major Kane approach from a distance. Beside me my best friend Corporeal Kyle Rush stubbed out his cigarette and straightened up. "Sergeant!"  
"Major!" I saluted respectfully but he grunted and indicated with a jerk of his head that he wanted me to walk with him.  
"This ought'a be good," I muttered to Kyle who thumped me encouragingly on the back. I winced as the blow impacted where my wings were folded against my spine. Luckily he didn't notice and I flicked away the end of my own cigarette and caught up to the Major. I know smoking isn't the best habit, in fact it's down-right disgusting when you think about it, but I still like to rebel in the small ways that I can. And we aren't supposed to light-up on base. I was fortunate the Major Kane liked me.  
He was fuming about something, I could tell because his eyebrows were pulled low and he kept grunting impatiently under his breath, "Major-"  
"Just give me a second here, Fang, I'm still trying to come to terms with this." He stopped abruptly and faced me. I knew in an instant that something was very wrong. I opened my mouth to ask if it had anything to do with Claire, but realised if it had he wouldn't have waited so long before telling me. Oh yeah, Claire? Well, she's kinda my fiancé. More on that later.  
"Now this is classified beyond classified, do you read me Sergeant?" I nodded curtly and he continued, "There's been a murder on base- more a massacre," he amended and I felt my eyes widen at the impossibility of it. "It's real messy Fang, you've no idea how deep this shit goes. We could be dealing with terrorists, we just don't know at this point. But there's been a major breach in security and the Secretary of the Navy is right up all of our asses that this point." I waited to see what this had to do with me. If it were classified, why was he sharing it with me? "Of course, a murder means the involvement of NCIS." Suddenly I understood why he looked so grim. It was no secret that Major Kane didn't like the agency appearing every now and again and demanding un-won respect and diving into everyone's secrets. Subconsciously I pulled my wings tighter. "And I have received the order from SecNav himself that we are to assist _Special Agent Gibbs_ and his team in every way possible." He focussed on me with a strange mixture of confidence and pride, "And I assured him that I would put my best man on it. So it's on your shoulders, Sergeant. I need you to liaise with NCIS for the duration of the investigation. I know I can count on your discretion as well as your ability to make sure that NCIS stay on base absolutely no longer than necessary."  
For a long moment I felt my jaw hanging open as I processed this. Everyone who had ever heard of NCIS –and that was the entire Navy- had heard of Special Agent Gibbs; an ex-marine with no respect for authority and a strong sense of justice. He had a record like no one else when it came to solving cases, but he also wasn't afraid of pissing people off to get his results. And I also knew that Major Kane personally despised the man. "You want me to babysit some agents while they're on base?"  
"Will that be a problem Sergeant?"  
I regained my composure and said, "No, Sir."  
"Good." Then he leaned in slightly and spoke in a less formal tone. "We're dealing with the abnormal here, Nick. This isn't a regular case or a regular murder. It goes way past my jurisdiction."  
I tried to interpret his meaning, "I'm not sure I understand, Sir."  
He sighed, exasperated, "The Secretary has put in place an informal investigator, with no ties to the Navy, yet serious connections to the Federal Government; a special, special agent if you will, who can override any decision made in relation to this case, even by Director Vance."  
"And who is this special, special agent?" I asked and the Major grinned.  
"That, Sergeant, is your problem. Just let me know if she gets too hard to handle. I wasn't kidding about the abnormal. Anyway, come meet Special Agent Gibbs and see for yourself why even the President is putting in a few sleepless nights over this case."

The crime-scene was located inside a disused building that had previously housed a weapons store and dry-docks for small vessels, but was now more commonly used for activities that weren't strictly Navy-approved. From the outside it was a weather-beaten, low building with a flat roof. A large, faded number six had been painted above the steel shutters that were tall enough to admit something as large a small plane into the warehouse. We accessed the building through a small side-door that led into a locker-room. Beyond that, in the main facility someone had set up a conference table in one of the old dry docks, and it appeared that several people had been in attendance when another person –the killer- had let loose with what looked like a machine gun, followed by the unnecessary use of a machete. A few of the victims showed obvious signs of torture, and the first thing that hit me, besides the smell and desire to throw my guts up, was that there were twelve chairs around the table, and yet only eleven bodies were scattered about on the floor or slumped over the highly polished wooden surface they'd been sitting at. Whoever had killed these men –and woman, a severe-looking blond woman who had to have been in her early forties in a blood-stained military uniform was crumpled by a chair- had clearly been after only a few to torture for information. The rest had just been collateral damage.  
There were several Navy officers and NCIS agents in the room. It was easy to spot the difference, and Major Kane led me past the carnage towards a tall man with grey hair and sharp eyes. He was on his cell, but hung up when he spotted us approaching. Major Kane introduced us, "Sergeant Fang this is Special Agent-"  
"Gibbs," said Gibbs nodding once at me.  
I nodded back and we sort of appraised one-another. He was quite clearly in charge. One glance I and knew that even if I hadn't been told I would have spotted him as a Marine. There was no point in saying ex-Marine, because it wasn't something you grew out of. He was wearing the NCIS standard black jacket and ball-cap, and was staring back at me with the unwavering look of someone who could sum a man up in a single meeting because he already knew his life history and the kind of man he was. I silently wished him luck trying to figure me out when another voice perked up from behind Major Kane.  
"Fang? Is that foreign or just from a bad movie?" The agent who had spoken was younger than Gibbs with a smooth, charming face and a heavy-looking camera in his hand; he had been snapping picture of the closest victim before interrupting.  
"Please, not another movie reference Tony." A woman's voice came from nowhere. Her accent was from the middle-east and when she stood up from her crouch beside the dead-officer I noticed she was quite beautiful, with long dark hair and lithe graceful movements, much like a trained killer. She too was wearing an NCIS cap.  
Gibbs acted as if they hadn't spoken and said to Major Kane, "This is Special Agent Dinozzo and Officer David." [author's note: for those that haven't seen NCIS pronounce Officer David's name like Daa-vee-id] "And this," he said to his agents, "Is Sergeant Fang, he'll be our go-between-"  
"Sergeant Fang shall be your escort and liaison on-base," barked Major Kane and I resisted the urge to smirk at Gibbs' expression. He simply looked at the Major blankly, his icy eyes narrowing only slightly. "You shall report to him, and follow his instructions. Remember Gibbs that while this is your investigation you're on my base, and not all areas are of interest to the case. Sergeant Fang will see to it you have everything you need." –And nothing more, his tone said.  
After a moment Gibbs appeared to concede, but I had a feeling if he really wanted to, I wouldn't be able to stop him doing what he wanted while he was searching for the Dock Six Shooter. He turned to issue orders to one of his agents and I caught the eye of the agent who had picked up on my name, "You can call me very special agent Tony Dinozzo," he said, "And the trained Israeli assassin beside me is my partner Ziva."  
"You can call me Sergeant or Sir," I shot back, "Nothing else."  
"And what can I call you, Sergeant?" Ziva asked in her husky voice and I flicked my eyes up to meet hers, flirting back mainly because it seemed like it would be the one thing that would piss-off Tony, "Nick," I told her and she smiled.  
Gibbs had caught the last of this exchange and to my surprise looked faintly amused, "McGee!" he called, "Find Duckie and get him started on the bodies. Nothing is to leave base until we have a handle on the situation. Director's orders."  
A round-faced agent who looked a lot younger than the rest in his jacket and cap nodded obediently and said, "Sure thing boss, shall I get Abbie?"  
I had no idea who Abbie was, but at that moment Major Kane said to Gibbs, "Before I go I'll remind you again that I'm in charge of what goes on when you're on-base, and Sergeant Fang is acting my orders." Tony was muttering to Ziva quietly and with my raptor-hearing I caught a few words, _Can't wait... she gets hold of them._ "Therefore-"  
Then Gibbs did something I had seen no man do. He stepped closer and brought his face within inches of the Major and half-snarled, "I don't give a damn about your prejudices against our agency. But these men and women-" he indicated the eleven victims, "dedicated their lives to the Navy and I intend to see their killers brought to justice so I suggest you take your leave and let me get on with my job."  
As the Major marched stiffly passed me he muttered, "Good luck, Fang" and then I was left with NCIS and a warehouse full of bloodied dead bodies.  
Gibbs too turned on his heel and stalked away towards the medical examiner that had just arrived with the boyish-faced agent McGee. When he was out of earshot Ziva said to Tony, "That was tense, I wonder, do you think they've crossed paths before?" She was referring to Major Kane, I knew.  
Tony replied in an undertone, "It's Gibbs, they probably share an ex-wife or two."  
As they walked away I resisted the urge to defend the Major who had been happily married for almost fifty years, but I paused when I thought about how long I was going to be married to Claire, and instead of getting into an argument I turned to see Gibbs beckon me over and got on with my job.

* * *

_This is just the first chapter and mostly along the lines of the original, but I liked it as an introduction to the story. Let me know what you think! I'll be uploading chapters two and three today as well just for those who have been following this for a while. But I want to hear what everyone thinks! :) _


	2. A Special, Special Agent

_Chapter two and chapter three to follow shortly :) Would love to hear from you, personally I do love the thought of Fang in uniform ;) _

_-H_

* * *

**A special, special agent**

The investigation over the massacre of the Dock Six Shooting was shaping up to be a lengthy one. It had taken most of the day for the NCIS Medical Examiner Dr Mallard, or Duckie as he was known, to make his way round each of the victims, taking liver temperatures and preparing them for transport. However, since Director Vance was still worried about security issues, Gibbs and his team had been ordered to move nothing off-base and this had presented us with a major problem. Duckie needed to take the bodies back to his autopsy before we could find out how each of them died, but until we knew more about the case, the bodies could go nowhere. In the end Tony had cleverly sourced a cold-storage that was only used when the base was over-crowded in times when there were more than a few ships docked, to store extra food supplies, and with my help and on-base resources we had transformed it into a make-shift autopsy theatre where Dr Mallard could at least complete the preliminaries. It didn't take me long to see where there was such tension between Gibbs and Major Kane, as working with NCIS proved that the base restrictions did not make it easy to get things done. And with a case as important as the Dock Six Shooting, there wasn't time to be wasted. Therefore I had been fairly forthcoming with any information Gibbs wanted, organising interviews with Marines and Officers, searching with McGee through the archives for files, even hacking into the CIA database for a file that had been mysteriously deleted from the system.  
But I was still under orders and when Gibbs asked me for access to the late Admiral Thompson's –who had been a great friend of Major Kane's and a much admired man on base- personal files, I had to refuse.  
"Sergeant we don't have time to convince a judge to legally open the files, we just need signed permission from the correct authorities on base." Gibbs was giving me his signature, I'm-so-not-in-the-mood look, and it reminded me suddenly of Max.  
I clenched my jaw, "You'll need to speak to Major Kane, Gibbs, I can't disclose that information."  
Tony was shaking his head sadly, "Ah Fang I had come to like you. Don't make me do this, don't make me call her." He was referring to the special, special agent that so far I had seen not a glimpse of a shadow of.  
I was tired and irritated and felt like I had been having the same argument for hours- which I kinda had. "Don't call me that! I've told you that my name is Sergeant-"  
"-Shut up Fang."  
Wha-?  
I glimpsed fleeting surprise on Tony's face, but it barely registered. I knew that voice. I turned slowly on the spot- and there she was! It had been four years and my God she was beautiful. She looked different, standing tall and proud in her NCIS jacket above tight black jeans and most surprisingly of all, five inch heels. There was a slight smile on her lips, her expression amused, her hair much longer than I remembered, tumbling down past her shoulders and her dark eyes partially hidden in the shadow from her cap. Damn it was good to see her. My returning smile was wide, "Max."  
Even the emotionally-reigned Ziva couldn't hide her surprise and McGee dropped the cases of equipment he was carrying. But Gibbs looked unsurprised and muttered, "Can you two play catch-up later, we have a case to solve."  
Max swallowed her smile and looked around at the remnants of the blood-bath. "Abbie wasn't kidding when she warned me this one was gory. Damn this shit is bad!" She turned to me, "Can't you please just tell Gibbs what he wants to know, so it saves me kicking your ass into next week?" If she wanted to kick my ass I'd deserve it. So many feelings I thought I'd buried weren't screaming back to the surface, and my fingers were itching to knot in her hair. I wanted to pull her close and feel her heartbeat race like mine, I wanted to kiss her. Right now. But the look in her eyes told me that it wasn't an option, so I said, "I'll sign the paperwork so you can access his files, but only the ones in relation to the new agenda he was working on. If you want anything more, you speak to the Major." Gibbs nodded in acceptance of this and barked an order at McGee. I barely heard him, "Walk with me?" I asked her.

When I closed the door between us and Dock Six behind me, I turned to face her, feeling the unfamiliar ache in my cheeks as I smiled big. Only Max could make my smile turn goofy. She shook her head and her hair floated around her like a halo, "Eleven murdered officers and a possible threat to National Security and you stand there grinning like a madman!"  
I didn't try to dull the light in my eyes, "It's good to see you Max, you look amazing."  
"So do you," she eyes my uniform and added, "I swore never to wear Kaki again after Hawaii..." She trailed off in the memory and I understood. Diving into the depths of the ocean, discovering we could breathe underwater, that kiss beside the pressure chamber before she went after Angel... the many, many kisses that followed.  
She swallowed hard and blinked a few times. It was only because I knew how badly I had hurt her that I didn't throw caution to the wind and wrap my arms around her. "Where's the flock?" I asked after a heartbeat of awkward silence.  
"Back at our new home," she answered, finding this as weird as me. Nothing had ever been awkward between us. "Gibbs, he sort of adopted us."  
I felt my eyebrows raise, "Gibbs adopted you... what about, you know, your mom?"  
The devastated expression that came over her face felt like a punch to the stomach, "She- she's dead," Max mumbled after a minute of fast blinking. I knew she wouldn't cry. "Jeb too, they... it's a long story Fang. A lot has happened since you left." There was no anger behind her words which surprised me. Part of me had been expecting that the first time we saw one-another again would end in my admission to the emergency room with multiple contusions. "But the main thing is they're gone and they're not coming back. And Gibbs understood... he, he lost his family, a wife and daughter. So when I needed help he was there and now I have connections with NCIS and a home."  
"I'm so sorry I left you to deal with all that Max, I had-" I wasn't sure how I would have finished that. I had no choice, I had to... they didn't seem worthy now I knew she'd suffered without me. I left for a reason, she knew that as well as I, but right now just as I knew it would when I saw her, my memory was hazy on the details. Nothing could really have been more important than me staying by Max's side.  
She cut me off, "Don't apologise Fang. I know exactly why you left, and I really don't blame you. It was best for the flock. They were still young enough that they needed a leader who wasn't distracted all the time. We were a threat to them then."  
And now, I wanted to ask her. And now, do they need you as much? Do you still need me? But I said none of this. For all I knew Dylan was still around and I couldn't bring myself to force out the words to check. Besides, I realised with horror, I was engaged. For the first time the full extent of my relationship with Claire hit my like a tsunami. I hadn't expected to see Max again for a very long time... maybe I should explain.

My relationship with Claire began as something mutually beneficial. We're both in the Core. We both needed a distraction from something that had happened in our pasts. Claire had lost her boyfriend when he was on tour with the Army, and my heart was in pieces from leaving Max. We were both lonely. But as our casual relationship extended to over a year, she began to get more serious. I don't want to say we fell in love, because I really don't think I could love anyone but Max, however I didn't think I was ever going to get the chance to be with the person I loved again. And since I was determined to have a normal life I went with the motions of being in the relationship, all the time having to hide my wings and lie to the person I was supposedly going to spend the rest of my life with. The engagement had been on the cards for a year now, and we were still no closer to an actual wedding day, but I didn't really fancy trying to explain any of this to Max, or trying to discretely now get myself out of an commitment to be bound in holy matrimony. When I said I wanted to be normal I don't think fate truly understood me. I probably should have put more emphasis on the peaceful life part of my plan. But I digress...

Max was watching me somewhat sadly as I tried to think my way logically through the panic that was clouding my head. Unfortunately, at that very moment Gibbs and his teams came out of Dock Six at the same time as the last person I needed to deal with right now rounded the corner. "There you are!" Claire exclaimed, "I have been looking all over for you, what happened to lunch?"  
"Shit, yeah sorry, I totally forgot... we had stuff to sort out for the case."  
I was entering blind panic mode. Max's eyes had zoned in on Claire as she made her way to my side and ran her hand up my arm. Was it just me, or was the ring on her finger practically glowing with a huge sign that said NOTICE ME! It was then Claire noticed Max and her own eyes narrowed to slits. "Who's she?" she demanded.  
Another thing I forgot to mention about my fiancé. She's tall, beautiful with long copper hair and a flirtatious smile... but she is also the most jealous person I've ever met. Even if Max had been hideously ugly she would have suspected something between us.  
"You first." Max hadn't lost her steely tone or freezing glare that was eerily similar to Gibbs'- though I couldn't see Gibbs losing his temper and punching someone's lights out.  
"I'm his fiancé!" Claire tossed her hair and almost imperceptibly Max flinched.  
"No one," she said, not looking at me. It was only because I had known her so well I could see the starbursts of pain behind her dark eyes, "I'm no one."  
Before she walked away she paused to tell Gibbs, "I'm overriding Director Vance's decision to have all evidence remain on base. I've done my own threat assessment and I think we'll be able to keep better track of the investigation at NCIS. Besides, Duckie needs his own autopsy lab and Abbie is out of her depth in the field- don't tell her I said that, but she's practically married to her lab. Start transporting everything out. If anyone objects give them my cell number."  
Then she was gone and Gibbs' ice-cold eyes were staring at Claire and I, "Except for being Sergeant Fang's fiancé do you have a purpose being in a restricted area?" he asked.  
"I was sent to assist-"  
Gibbs nodded at Tony who stepped forwards before Claire could finish speaking. He handed her an evidence bag, "Sign the chain of evidence and deliver this to our forensic scientist," he commanded with no sign of his usual good humour. "She's the gothic Vampire girl in the white lab coat, and yes, she bites."  
With another flick of her hair and a kiss on my cheek Claire sauntered off and I was left staring at Gibbs, "I don't think we'll be needing any more of your services today, Marine," he said quietly, "If I need you again I'll contact Major Kane, but while we're still on base I think you better keep away from my team, you got that?"  
I kept my face set, "Yes, Sir."


	3. The Old Brew

_And thirdly :) Once again let me know what you think and I promise I'll upload chapter four soon! I'm trying not to ramble too much in my author's notes because I have a habit of doing that..._

_-H_

* * *

**The Old Brew**

I didn't sleep well that night. It was like my mind just wouldn't shut-up and give it a rest. Every tiny detail repeated itself and repeated itself until I felt I'd been awake for months. I had experienced complete mental and physical exhaustion many times, but this was different. If someone had handed my a gun and told me it would help me stop over-analysing I would have put it willingly to my temple and pulled the trigger. It wasn't just my own mistakes I was reviewing, but the pain in Max's eyes, the feel of Claire's hand possessively on my arm, the cold disappointment that came with Gibbs' dismissal. After leaving the NCIS team hard at working, packing away the evidence to be taken back to their base, I hadn't gone straight home. First, I'd had a cigarette, and that's where Kyle had found me, hiding out behind the mess hall. He didn't have to ask to know that something had gone down, instead he took my lighter from the ground beside me and joined me in polluting the air. When I stubbed out the end he sighed and sent me an amused smirk, "Long day Sergeant?"  
"You have no idea," I muttered and his grin widened. "When can we ship back out right? Too much domestic drama around in D.C." He was presuming I'd had a fight with Claire, but for all intents and purposes my problems were close enough to family issues that I didn't bother to correct him. Then he hit my shoulder, "Come on, we'll go for a drink and you can crawl home to your fiancé and apologise later."  
It was three am before I'd made it home and Claire was fast asleep, a disapproving frown threatening to give her premature wrinkles that I was sure to have to fork out a small fortune to either cosmetically fill-in or buy lots of potions for that don't work. The bleak outlook into my future life as a married man stayed with me like my personal dark cloud as I got in beside her, careful to stick to my own half and not wake her up. Despite the fact that sleeping on my back is uncomfortable due to my wings, I'd had them folded against my spine for so long I'd learned to live with it.  
Around six am the sun was beginning to rise and I'd had more than enough. I'd slept fitfully for all of twenty minutes and through the window I could see the cloudless sky outside calling me. I wanted to fly. I wanted to be able to stretch my wings and remember the times I'd flung myself off of cliffs and soared lazily with hawks. I wanted to be free. Then the bedside alarm went off and Claire's eyes drifted open. For a second she looked truly beautiful, the morning light reflecting in her copper hair and bringing out the green in her eyes, then the malice that was usually reserved for everyone she wasn't planning on draining financially until the day I died leaked through and she frowned, spoiling it, "When did you get in last night? Where were you?"  
I groaned, "Can't you just be glad I came home?"  
"Excuse me?!" She rounded on me, sitting up, the covers falling around her waist. "Are you implying that you had a better option?"  
Great, three minutes past six into the day and I'd already put my foot in it. I thought my answer through in my head before being honest, "No, I didn't. I'd just appreciate it if you'd lay off." Like I would have had a better option, I'd managed to break her heart twice. The image of her pain-filled eyes sprang to mind again and I headed for the shower.

NCIS was already on the scene when I pulled the marine-issue Jeep against the kerb at Building Six. I instantly spotted Gibbs crouching low to glare at someone through a webcam, his laptop was balanced on a silver equipment case in the trunk of his SUV. I slammed the Jeep door behind me and leaned back against the hood with my arms crossed over my chest. My presence had been requested apparently. Another of my close friends Ben McCallum had found me with a few of the guys in the courtyard outside the Recruitment Offices twenty minutes ago and informed me that _Special Agent Gibbs_ had been in Reception asking for me. Major Kane had then sent Ben to find me, apparently with a smug grin and amused comment about my need to hide from NCIS after only one day.  
I didn't warm to the humour but as a marine I did what I was ordered and signed out a set of wheels to get around the base. Gibbs ended his video-chat with an abrupt "Just get it done" and closed the laptop. When he turned and saw me he straightened and beckoned me with one finger. I gritted my teeth and braced myself for whatever was coming. He had started to walk before I reached him and I only just caught the start of what he was saying, hurrying to keep up. "That was good work yesterday, Fang," he said, "I have McGee sorting through the Admiral's files as we speak." I didn't reply and he didn't wait for one. We were inside the lobby of Building Six when he stopped abruptly and in the cool dimness of the room, met my gaze, "The other incident of yesterday, well that was poor timing, Fang. I don't like personal business interrupting my crime scene. Regardless we've now moved operations off base, which works for me, and will do for you no doubt." There was knowledge in his grey eyes and I refused to waver. "I'm not going to lecture you marine, just learn my rules and we won't have an issue." He turned and made to keep walking, calling over his shoulder, "Oh and I'd leave Max to cool off for a few days, there's nothing like a slighted woman when she has a man to blame for everything. Trust me."  
I was almost surprised at myself that I took Gibbs' advice. But the more time I spent working with him the more I realised he was probably right, and I did trust him, more than that I respected him, and believe me that's rare. So I didn't call Max, or go looking for her. Instead I turned my mind to my job and worked with Tony and Ziva rounding up marines to interview which wasn't the most pleasant of processes. I didn't know how a few of them had made it into the Core with their attitudes and I could see Gibbs losing his temper bit by bit.  
By the time evening rolled around I was more exhausted than ever and so not in the mood to deal with my fiancé who hadn't appeared to have taken the hint when I'd ignored her first three calls. I'd gone to meet her for lunch only to endure an hour of listening to her rant about the depravities of NCIS and how they were disrespectful and unwanted while I pushed lasagne around my plate. I caught Tony's grin and sighed, catching her call just before it went to voicemail, "Hey, what's up?"  
"Don't '_what's up_' me, have you forgotten that we're supposed to be going to dinner with my parents in _an hour_? What are you?!"  
Ah crap, dinner with the in-laws. "I had forgotten," I admitted, "And I'm still on base, but I'll be there-"  
I heard Claire sigh dramatically, "_The Old Brew._ Six o'clock. Try to be on time. Please, for me?"  
Her tone reminded me of the sweet, flirtatious girl I knew before we got engaged and almost without realising I laughed aloud and smiled, "I promise I won't be late. See you at seven."  
"Six!" I heard her call in panic and I sniggered.  
"Stop worrying you know I'm teasing. I'll see you at six. I love you."  
She gave another dramatic sigh but I could hear the rare smile in her voice, "I love you too, and be presentable!" And I was left listening to the dial tone. I knew Tony and Ziva were muttering behind me, musing over the admitted 'I love you' but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Claire was my fiancé, of course on some level I loved her. Even if it wasn't close to how strongly I'd felt for Max it was true, and since we were going to be married it would be strange if I didn't tell her. Ignoring them I shoved my hands in my pockets to find the keys for the Jeep and made for home, feeling oddly normal. I really should have known it wouldn't last.

_The Old Brew, _a worn shack on the coast had a great reputation for seafood and pasta dishes and was a favourite of Claire's parents. I pushed open the driftwood door and stepped into the candlelit room. It smelled of the sea and rich food and in the corner table on the raised platform by the oddly modern glass wall that looked out onto the sand was my fiancé. Major Kane was with her, his wife on his other side. Did I forget to mention that the Major was her father? I checked my watch and breathed a sigh of relief, I was a few minutes early, but my relief was short-lived.  
I reached the table and kissed Claire's cheek. The waiter brought water and bread and things were settling into what would have been a comfortable evening when the door opened and a family came in. Gibbs was leading the way to the podium, "Gibbs," he said simply to the waitress who nodded and replied, "I've got your booking right here. A table for seven, if you'd please follow me."  
I was frozen to my chair, Max's words echoing in my mind. '_Gibbs, he sort of adopted us_' I knew what was coming next but it still made my heart pause and my hands shake. Claire sent me an odd look but I was mentally counting. A flock of five and Gibbs, who was the seventh diner? If Dylan walked through the door with Max I might throw on the table, or throw the table, I couldn't decide.  
Major Kane had spotted Gibbs and breathed out heavily through his nose. I grimaced at him and left him to make of it what he would. Max walked through the door, holding the hand of a young blond girl. Instantly my heart went to them, and the rest of my family appeared. "Isn't that the girl working with NCIS?" Claire asked, turning to her father. "What is she doing with all those kids?"  
The Major shot Gibbs an estranged look and told her, "Special Agent Gibbs is their legal guardian. I told you that she's working for the President, she has unique abilities and plenty of enemies."  
I felt like my stomach was in knots and when the waiter brought my starter I found I had no appetite. "How did you find working with her?" Claire's mother looked up and asked, "Why is Nick working with them?"  
"So Dad wouldn't have to," Claire interceded with a flick of her hair. "So answer him, Nick, how is she?"  
I made myself shrug, "I haven't worked with her personally. She's been playing the politics game with the Director. I've had more contact with Gibbs."  
"That still doesn't explain why she's got all those kids around her," Claire muttered and we all stared over at them. Their table was on the other side of the restaurant, and well, they say the grass is always greener, but to me it looked like down in the lower half of the room, where there was less light and emphasis on the scenery, they were having more fun. Max was sitting next to Angel who was talking to Gibbs on her right. He seemed to be listening attentively though from his smile I guessed she wasn't saying much of importance. I imagined her inheriting Nudge's motormouth. The original blabbermouth was on Gibbs's other side, next to the Gasman and Iggy. Her hair was vast in its curly glory and it looked like she was arguing with Max across the table. The empty chair was between Iggy and Max and just when I was beginning to wonder, their guest diner appeared and I saw the Major start in surprise. Leon Vance, the Director of NCIS, took the chair that was waiting for him and apologised for being late. Max greeted him like an old friend and shot Nudge a look that said 'we'll discuss this later'. It was in that moment, when she looked up from Nudge's disgruntled expression, that our gazes met across the room and we realised in that same second that there was no way that this could end well.


	4. A Matter of Loyalty

_Okay so a kinda lengthy chapter here to bring the rest of the flock into the story, please review! :)_

_-H_

* * *

**A Matter of Loyalty **

My eyes were still locked with Max's when the rest of the flock noticed that something was up. Angel, as she was also facing me was the first to spot our table. I didn't know how much they'd been told, or if she'd told them at all that we'd crossed paths, but I didn't think now was the time to answer difficult questions. My heart was in my mouth as her beautiful blue eyes widened when they saw me, and Angel rocked backwards like she'd been struck. Her eyes darted to Max and back to me, and I saw Iggy go rigid. She must have been communicating telepathically with the table, because there was not a sudden outcry and call for my blood. Instead the tension from their table spread across the restaurant and the room seemed to go quiet.  
Major Kane was glaring at Gibbs and I realised that they would have no reason to suspect the awkwardness was my doing. I flickered my gaze to Max as subtly as I could without letting Claire see. Her shoulders were hunched, she was clearly upset, but after a moment she pulled out the most blinding smile that almost had me convinced and sat back in her chair, "So what's everyone having? I'm starved. Gazzy, don't even think about it."  
The Gasman seemed to be attempting a Trebuchet out of the cutlery on the table and sent her a put-out look. Director Vance laughed, "I heard you were a trouble-maker young man."  
"Next time I'm on base can I please drive a tank?" Gazzy asked enthusiastically and Gibbs smirked.  
"We don't have tanks at NCIS."  
Gaz pouted and Nudge rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up, Gazzy, it's not gonna happen. You+tank=disaster." Their table descended into bickering chaos and Max seemed to relax a little.

I did try to concentrate on the meal with my in-laws, but it was difficult. I laughed at the Major's jokes and listening politely to wedding chat, but my heart wasn't in it, and Claire knew something was off. "I'm not feeling great," I murmured apologetically to her.  
It was true, I hadn't slept and had a pounding headache. Sweat was gathering on the back of my neck and I felt too warm, like I wanted to dive headlong into the ocean.  
"Your pale," she said quietly, a touch of concern in her eyes. But she was leaning away from me, like she was worried she would catch whatever was making my ill. Concern didn't mean care, I couldn't see Claire being a nurse at my bedside if I was really sick.  
Her parents were watching us and I muttered, "Excuse me." And fled to the bathrooms.  
I didn't even notice who was missing from the other table. In the men's room I splashed water over my face. I'd changed into a casual suit for the occasion and tugged my shirt away from my throat, glad that I'd neglected a tie. What was a doing? Acting normal, it was like a sadistic joke. Especially when I compared it to the flock across the room. My head was spinning and I gripped the edges of the sink, pressing my forehead against the cool glass of the mirror. "Get it together Fang," I muttered.  
In the hallway that led back to the restaurant I bumped into something solid and stumbled back against the wall. I made to apologise before realising who it was, "Max."  
She kind of wobbled for a moment as she steadied herself, putting a hand out but there wasn't anything to grab onto. Without thinking I grabbed her forearm and she fell sideways against me. My back was pressed against the brick and Max pressed against me. Both of us stood still as statues for a minute, hardly daring to breathe. We could hear laughter from the dining room and were hyper-aware that around the corner was a restaurant filled with people. I saw her swallow hard before she stepped away from me, just enough that we weren't pressed together, but I could feel her nervous breathing and taste the scent of fresh air around her, and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. My chest rose and fell roughly as breathing got harder, "Sorry about that."  
"Still haven't learned to watch where you're going," she shot back, half-grinning at me. I could see the careful control in her eyes. She knew I was unavailable and her shields were firmly in place.  
It was painful, to be this close to her and hold back. "We need to talk," I told her.  
One of the waitresses came out of the kitchen further down the corridor and without thinking I pulled her backwards and into the guys' bathroom. When the footsteps had faded I slid the lock on the door closed and she rounded on me, "Now? We can't talk now Fang and not here! Not with your fiancé and her bloody father in the next room!"  
"And what about the flock?" I asked, "What do they know?"  
She paused, "I told them everything. I knew you were on base, Fang, Gibbs told me. Don't ask me how he knew but I wasn't going to come see you, I didn't want anything to do with you and the flock knew that. But I couldn't help myself." I waited and she went on, in a quiet voice, "And they know about her too. That was quite the surprise."  
"I-I didn't think I'd ever see you again," I explained softly. "And without you nothing else seemed to matter. I got myself into the Corps and it all just kinda happened..."  
"You don't need to explain yourself Fang, you don't owe me anything."  
"I owe you _everything_ Max and I'm so sorry, God sorry doesn't even begin to cover it."  
There was a long silence before she asked, "What now?"  
I dropped my head into my hands, "I don't know!" I groaned, "I don't think I can go back out there and pretend to be something I'm not. It's gonna kill me to watch you walk away from me."  
"Fang..." She touched my chest, grasping my jacket, but she didn't pull me closer, "Right now... it's not the time. You're going to be married Fang, _married_. That's not something you just walk away from. You can't make these lives co-exist, and you need to make a choice. But the flock will always be your family."  
I snorted incredulously, "You'll all take me back, just like that?"  
"Not that easily no. We all understand exactly why you left Fang, hell, we all knew it was right. But it's not like flicking a switch, it'll suck but you're gonna have to show me that you're gonna be with us to the end this time. It can't just be a promise, and until then, I can't let you near the flock. I'm sorry."  
I nodded and smiled a little, "You'll always do what's best for them. That's why I love you, and always will."  
The door-handle rattled and we both jumped. "Time to get back," she sighed. "And for the record, Fang, I don't like walking away from you, I don't like you walking back to her instead of me."  
With that she unlocked the door and winked at the stunned waiter on the other side. Once she was gone he looked to me; my ruffled hair and loosened shirt. I stayed characteristically silent and allowed myself a small smirk as I walked past him and back to my table. Max was sitting with the flock, looking radiant. I caught her eye as I passed and dropped her a nod. I was going to find a way to prove to Max my loyalty would always be to the flock, because as I sat down beside Claire and let her wrap herself around me I knew that while the life I was living was as close as I could get to normal, I was never going to be true to myself unless I was with Max and flying free.

"Ai! Would you watch it, that hurts man!"  
I snorted and threw the ice pack at Kyle who caught it mid-air and pressed it to his jaw. The guys were spread around my living room all in varying stages of hysteria. "It was an easy mistake to make!" Kyle protested and the room howled. "She was hot!"  
Sniggering Joey handed me a beer and asked, "Where's the lady of the house man?"  
I shrugged and collapsed in the armchair. Claire and I shared a two-bed house just off base and since there was more room here than in the accommodation the Navy provided, every time Claire decided to vacate to shop or take a trip with her friends we claimed the opportunity to relax and party. Only before midnight Kyle had single-handedly managed to get us kicked out of the club after he'd gotten himself badly beaten up. I'd earned myself a black eye and bloody nose getting him out of it and Mike had lost a tooth. But we had cold beer and plenty to laugh about so not all was lost.  
There was a knock at the front door and I made Mike get it, "If its a sales guy ask him for a new tooth!"  
He shot Joey the bird and hauled open the door. With the noise the guys were making I couldn't hear much of the conversation but I recognised Mike's tone. He was hitting on somebody. Then I heard the caller laugh and I tensed and shot up towards the door.  
"What do you want to talk to Nick for, he's engaged, you could have way more fun with me."  
"Oh I'm sure but I'm here on a more professional matter."  
"You a cop?"  
Max laughed again, "No, not a cop. But I am on a case."  
Before Mike could say anything else that might lose him another tooth I hauled him out the way and asked her, "You plan to spend all night on the doorstep?" "I'm here to finish what we started earlier, but I don't plan on staying the night."  
I could hear the guys cat-call from the living room and stepped back to let Max in. Without so much as a nervous pause she brushed past me and my friends, helping herself to a beer. "Love what you've done with the place, Fang."  
I smirked. The house was decorated entirely to Claire's taste, and it looked like I lived in a catalogue. "I like a bachelor pad with a feminine touch."  
"Only you're not a proper bachelor," Joey commented and Max chuckled.  
"Oh he's always been sensitive, you could say he's very in touch with his feminine side."  
My friends looked more closely between us, "You two know each other?"  
Max answered before I could, "It was a few years ago now. And back then pretty boy wouldn't have ever dreamed of owning a forty-inch plasma... or a hand-made patchwork quilt that matches the curtains... this is darling by the way." She indicated the blanket Claire's mother had made us. My mates were in stitches and I glowered at her. "It contrasts beautifully with the dark depths of your soul."  
"Worry about the state of your own soul and leave mine out of it, Max. Now are you here just to torment me or is it related to our earlier conversation?"  
"I think I made myself clear in the restaurant, I'm here because I need something." I raised my eyebrows and she got stubborn, just like old times. "An alibi," she said.  
"What? _Hell_ no."  
I moved to grab another beer. "You didn't even ask what for!" she protested, moving to block me. "It's not illegal... well, not as illegal as some of the things we've done. Come on Fang it's important!"  
"I'll give you anything you want," Kyle offered and Max flickered her gaze his way.  
"Looks like you've offered too much already tonight," she said, taking inventory of his injuries. Then she looked at my bruised eye. "You boys know how to party."  
"You should try it some time," I shot back, "But that's not the point Max. I know what kind of trouble you can get into... you're gonna have to give me more than just you need an alibi."  
She rolled her eyes but conceded, "I have something I need to take care of. And I don't want the others knowing, it'll make them worry and I can't deal with that. I just need an hour..."  
"You're still going to have to do better, Maximum." I turned away and heard her exhale crossly.  
Then she said, "Fine, if you really are so desperate to know I need to meet Dylan."  
My beer was tipped against my lips when I froze, I lowered it slowly. "You want me to cover for you so you can hook up with Mr Perfect?"  
I knew I'd made her mad, her eyes flashed, "Hooking up? Even if I was it would be none of your business, you've made your choice remember, lace doilies and floral curtains rather than subway tunnel fights and fast flights. But if it stops you tripping over your damn pride, I have business to discuss with him. He's not part of my flock and he owes me." She took a step closer and smiled, "But if you don't want to help me and the flock then maybe I did make a mistake earlier."  
It was my turn to roll my eyes. "You can tell the flock you were with me, but only because you're going to be." Max gaped at me, "It's not just that I don't like Dylan, I don't trust the guy and you're not going to meet him in the middle of the night by yourself."  
"Oh-my-God," she said, "You really have lost it."  
Ben stepped forwards, "Actually, not that we have any idea what's going on, but a pretty girl like you meeting some guy whose obviously wronged you in the past? I'd say that, as a gentleman, Nick can't really let you go by yourself."  
"We'd all be happy to come if you don't want to be stuck alone with him," Kyle added with a grin.  
Max looked around the room, half amused, "You're all sweet, but trust me I can't handle myself, and Dylan is no threat." She thought it over and looked at me, "You can come with me if you want, mainly because I know you'll do what you will anyway, but you're not talking to him with me. I need him to do what I want him to, and that won't happen if you two get into a pithy jealous brawl. Got that?"  
"Wait, jealous? You two used to have a thing?" Kyle looked between us.  
Mike snorted, "Keep up dude, that's been obvious since the second she walked in. If it means anything, love, you're much hotter than the one he's sleeping with now."  
Max accepted the compliment with a grim smile and turned away from me, "Since you're all wasted, I'm driving. Try not to puke in the back of the car. It belongs to Gibbs, and I promise you, you will regret it."


End file.
